The Outreach Program is designed primarily for the rehabilitation of poor alcoholics and their families. The purpose of the program is to help fight poverty by breaking into the poverty-alcoholism cycle. The final goal is to restore families so that they are able to function as an intact family unit, to reduce the use of alcoholic beverages for family members, to reduce the effects of poverty, and to increase awareness of community resources for help with the problems of alcoholism. These goals are expected to be accomplished by first being able to identify the family affected by alcoholism, secondly by helping this family with the use of counseling techniques, thirdly by helping this family to meet its needs by coordinating referrals to other appropriate community services, and fourthly to assure that the program being developed is carried out by the use of continuous follow-up procedures. Appropriate follow-up also indicates areas for expansion and for streamlining the program. It provides documented feedback to the community regarding quality of existing services and the need for other services dealing with the problem of alcoholism.